


Haunted House

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Haunted House

John only went there that night because the chance to see what was supposedly the most haunted house in the world was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he needed the bragging rights. How was he supposed to know that Rose Tyler of Tyler’s Tours was there? And how was he supposed to know that she would be short a cameraman and assume he was sent to replace the missing crew member? And, most importantly, how was he supposed to know that Rose Tyler was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on?

The point is that he couldn’t have known any of those things, but he was certainly glad he knew them now because word on the crew was that this was an all night job and that meant eight glorious hours filming by Rose Tyler’s side. He didn’t care about the fact that Jack was waiting for him at the pub or that he had mountains, literal mountains, of physics homework to grade sitting on his desk or that he had a seven am class and he was a good two hours from campus. None of that mattered. Absolutely none of it.

It was a lot of crawling about dusty floors and crouching behind furniture and cramped positions and whispered orders and extraordinarily bad coffee, but John was loving every second of it because he was mere centimeters from Rose Tyler’s side the entire time and it was a special brand of heaven that he’d never believed existed before that night. He didn’t care about the supernatural or ghosts or messages from beyond; he’d found all the religion he needed.

When morning came he turned over his camera and film to the crew chief, looked longingly at Rose Tyler’s beautiful face, and jumped into his car. His students were gloriously happy, his superiors were furious, but John didn’t care. He honestly didn’t care one little bit about any of it. His mind was firmly centered on Rose Tyler’s face and voice and entire being.

The phone call came two weeks later. They’d seen his film and Rose wanted to see him again. It was two years later before either of them mentioned the fact that every last bit of his film had centered around her, but by then it was too late - they had rings on their fingers and a shared flat and there was talk about a possible shared mortgage sometime in the future. Right after the tour of the second most haunted house in the world.


End file.
